Les Contemplations
by RidiculementVotre
Summary: On pense facilement que tout est terminé. On est heureux, nos enfants sont en paix. On croit.. Pourtant ce n'est qu'illusion. Réveillez-vous, et ressentez moi tout ça. Vous avez remarqué.. L'atmosphère change.


**Bienvenue !**

Nous sommes réunis en ce lieu afin de commencer une nouvelle histoire, qui est basée dix neuf ans plus tard.

_(rectification de l'auteure 25 ans plus tard*)_

Les Héros seront donc Rose, Albus & Scorpius.

En général la narratrice sera Rose, mais il arrivera qu'il ne sera personne, ou encore un des personnages de la fiction.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que moi j'ai du plaisir à l'écrire.

« Qu'est-ce que.. »

Des larmes commençaient à me mordre les joues d'une façon désagréable, trahissant ainsi mon chagrin. Seule réaction de ma part afin de me protéger moi et ma fierté, ma main sifflant dans l'air jusqu'à atteindre un point d'impact. Sa joue, qui je l'espère, le faisait à présent souffrir mille tourments. J'y avais mis mes dernières forces, désirant lui faire mal comme j'avais mal. Mal de cette douleur qui me ronge le cœur, et mal physiquement parce que je m'étais sûrement cassée la main en voulant le faire souffrir. Lui et sa stupidité. Mais je n'avais plus le temps d'y penser. Je tournais les talons, les larmes coulant lentement et indéfiniment sur mes joues rouges de colère. Je devais partir le plus loin possible de lui, du mal qu'il venait de m'infliger. Le cœur battant j'accélérais le mouvement afin d'atteindre les toilettes des filles dans les plus brefs délais. C'était une question de fierté, toujours. Je ne tenais pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse m'apercevoir ainsi. Seule et désespérée. Pourtant il était bien tard pour penser à ça. Comme si la malchance me poursuivait, c'était la fin des cours, et tous se bousculaient dans les couloirs. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je filais telle une étoile. Une étoile de chagrin. Quand enfin je remarquais l'entrée des toilettes abandonnées, je commençais à courir. Passée la porte, je m'effondrais sur le sol. Les épaules voûtées, les sanglots retentissant contre les parois. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ? Me laisser ainsi berner de la pire des façons. J'avais pensé que pour une fois j'importais à un garçon d'une façon différente. Mais j'avais été aveuglé par les pages des romans que je dévorais jusqu'à tard le soir. A cette pensée mes sanglots s'intensifièrent. Mon cœur se resserra, j'avais l'étrange impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles le transperçaient. Si c'était ça avoir vraiment mal, j'aurais préféré endurer mille tourments physique plutôt que celle que je vivais en ce moment : mentale.

Je me recroquevillais, amenant mes jambes jusqu'à mon visage, tentant de penser à quelque chose de plus appréciable, de moins dramatique. J'essayais d'oublier ma tristesse, de me dire qu'au final ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Mais c'était dur. J'avais toujours cru en l'amour, jusque là ça ne m'était pas encore tombé dessus. J'étais le genre de fille à rêver dans son coin, à regarder les autres filles d'un drôle d'œil. Les filles stéréotypées dans le genre « C'est l'Homme de ma vie, je le sens » pour qu'au final elles se fassent avoir. Je pensais être au dessus de ça, ne jamais vivre ce genre de chose, ne jamais être ce genre de pimbêche que je déteste de toutes mes tripes. Seulement il y a toujours une époque où l'on doute de soi, où l'on croit se tromper, et c'est à cette époque là que j'ai commencé à le fréquenter. A penser l'aimer. A y croire dur comme fer. Et à voir l'illusion s'effondrer brutalement, tout à l'heure. J'étais une imbécile d'avoir pu y croire, d'avoir pensé comme toutes ces filles qu'autre chose m'attendait peut-être. Je m'étais bercée d'illusion et voilà où tout ça m'avait mené. Loin dans la pénombre. Mais j'allais être forte, comme toujours. J'allais reprendre le dessus, braver les ennemis. Montrer que je suis plus qu'une coquille vide, plus qu'une fille qu'on peut avoir en un tour de main. Je devais prouver au monde que j'étais plus que ça, que j'avais toujours été plus que ça. Tout doucement mes sanglots diminuèrent. Mes pensées commençaient tout juste à se défèrent du brouillard quand j'entendis la porte des toilettes grincer. Quelqu'un pénétrait dans la pièce et allait me voir.. Ainsi, les yeux rougis, l'air malade. Je relevais le visage, prête à affronter l'auditoire.. Mais ce n'était pas des ennemis. Albus et Scorpius se tenaient droits comme des piquets face à moi. Le premier avait son visage grave, l'air désolé, compatissant face à mon visage effondré. L'autre avait son habituel masque typiquement Malfoy, mais dans ses yeux brillaient la colère. La colère ?! Je ne saisissais pas.. Au contraire, ne devait-il pas être compatissant à mon malheur, m'aider à passer ce cap ? Je fus finalement sorti de mes rêveries par la voix calme et assurée de mon cousin Albus.

« Rosie.. Ne te préoccupes pas de cet idiot, il ne te mérite pas. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.. Les nouvelles vont vites.. »

« Tout le château est au courant des frasques de ce crétin, tous se moquent de toi et- »

Il fut brutalement coupé dans son élan par Albus, tentant, je crois bien, de m'éviter d'autres douleurs internes. Mais tout le monde savait qu'un Scorpius en colère est justement.. Agressif.

« Scorpius ! Enfin essayes d'être plus- »

« Plus quoi ? Compatissant ? Je l'avais prévenu ! Mais madame m'a royalement ignoré.. Voilà où ça t'as mené ! »

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Qu'il avait tord ? Ce serait mentir, dans ce cas. Et au contraire il avait raison, je ne l'avais pas cru. Ou plutôt je n'avais pas souhaité le croire. Ça semblait tellement parfait, que dans ce genre de situation on ne peut croire les gens quand ils tentent de vous ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant j'avais simplement cru qu'il était jaloux, jaloux que je puisse être heureuse autrement qu'avec lui et Albus. Mais encore une fois je n'avais fait que me tromper, toujours la même chose. Alors que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Pleurer pour l'attendrir ? Ça marcherait sûrement. Seulement, malgré les apparences, rares étaient les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Seulement aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, le choc des émotions était brutal, et m'affaiblissait cruellement. Mais je m'interdisais formellement de pleurer devant eux. Pour eux je devais me surpasser chaque jour, me maintenir à leur niveau. Montrer que j'étais digne de les fréquenter. Je relevais donc les yeux affrontant le regard colérique de Scorpius. Mes yeux semblaient l'hypnotiser, et éteindrent peu à peu les flammes de sa colère. Quand enfin je sentais que le danger était passé, je respirais un grand coup et d'une voix rauque je commençais à parler, lentement, détachant les syllabes afin qu'ils comprennent chaque mot.

« J'ai fais une erreur. Je ne t'ai pas cru, toi, qui pourtant est digne de confiance. Pour ma défense je ne peux dire qu'une chose.. J'ai été aveuglé. Je.. Je m'en veux, et je m'excuse d'avoir agi ainsi avec toi, mes paroles comptent également pour toi, Albus. Je n'ai pas été très amicale avec toi.. Pardon. »

Je luttais pour ne pas pleurer, affrontant leur regard. Espérant que ça serait suffisant à leurs yeux. Qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils comptaient plus que tout à mes yeux, et que je m'en voulais cruellement d'avoir été aussi stupide, idiote, et surtout aveugle à ce point-là. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais effacer le passé. J'allais me rattraper sur le chemin de l'avenir et bien entendu.. Du présent ! Puis d'un seul coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce se transforma. Albus avait les larmes aux yeux, il se tenait les cottes, et laissait éclater son rire qui se répercutait contre les murs. Il riait d'une façon si contagieuse que bientôt je suivais le mouvement, les coins de mes lèvres se fendant en un sourire, les larmes montant à mes yeux, je ne luttais pas. C'était de la joie pure et dure, et c'était bon ! Et contre toutes attentes, Scorpius et son masque de Malfoy se mirent également à rire à grands bruits. Nous étions beaux tous les trois ! Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, un poids venait de se détacher de mes épaules. Je me sentais légère, aimée, protégée. Nous sortîmes quelques minutes plus tard des toilettes, un visage un peu plus paisible. Scorpius avait retrouvé son visage si.. Classique. Albus tout autant, et moi j'avais un sourire sur mon visage. Simple et beau. Nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là je me raidissais. Mon sourire s'évaporant. A mon angoisse, les garçons me regardèrent, alarmés. Chacun m'adressa un de ces sourires qui me font affronter le plus périlleux des dangers, et ensemble nous fondîmes vers la table des Gryffondors. Néanmoins mon sourire n'était pas réapparut. Je l'avais repéré dans la foule, lui et sa « pimbêche ».. Et j'avais mal. Tout en étant mieux aux côtés d'Albus & Scorpius. Nous nous installions sur la table des lions, moi et Potter d'un côté, Malfoy de l'autre.

Nous commencions à piocher dans les aliments présents sur la table, les garçons commençant à parler de quidditch. Nous fûmes interrompu par ma chouette : Eliah. Elle venait m'apporter ma gazette du jour. Atterrissant légèrement, elle déposa le journal dans ma main. Je lui donnais deux, trois choses à grignoter avant de plonger dans la lecture de la Une. J'en fus secouée dans tout mon être. En gros titre était inscrit « **Evasion à Azkaban** ». Ce qui était en général mauvais signe puisque depuis déjà.. Quelques années, avant ma naissance d'ailleurs, personne ne s'était échappé de la prison des sorciers. La dernière fois, ça avait été massivement et par des Mangemorts.. Ce qui n'était toujours pas bon à savoir c'était que justement c'était un Mangemort qui s'était évadé. Un certain Rookwood Augustus. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame.. Ils allaient sûrement l'arrêter très vite.

Loin dans le nord un homme étrange s'avance vers une vieille auberge magique. Une cape noir encadrant ses larges épaules. Son pas est lourd, sa respiration saccadée. Il pénètre finalement dans le bar, espérant ne pas se faire repérer. Il veille, les yeux aux aguets, tout en étant d'une extrême discrétion. Il s'avance jusqu'au comptoir, enclenche la sonnette, et attend l'arrivée d'un membre du personnel qui ne tarde pas à montrer le bout de son nez. D'une voix rauque il demande une chambre pour la nuit, laissant tomber des pièces dans un bruit de tintement sur le comptoir. Le réceptionniste écarquille les yeux et tend une petite clé, s'apprêtant à mener son nouveau client à sa chambre, il se stoppe au moment où la personne lève la voix vers lui :

« Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

Il tourne les talons, monte d'un pas lourd les trente deux marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il accède à une porte où le numéro 7 est affiché. Il insère la clé dans la serrure, ouvre la porte et la referme soigneusement. Alors il relève son regard et va se poser sur le lit miteux. Abaissant la lumière, il commence à se dévêtir, s'enfouissant dans les draps. Commençant à s'évaporer vers les rêves doux d'un plan machiavélique. Il parle pendant son sommeil, d'une voix puissante :

« Je serais le maître du monde.. »

**Premier chapitre envoyé**

Que pensez-vous de ça ? Du début, de la fin, du suspens, des mots employés, de tout ?  
Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !

_Ps : je tiens à informer que le nom de la chouette (Eliah) est tiré tout simplement d'un auteur du site HPF.. Je vous la recommande :')_


End file.
